


Coffee

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: Where The Sky Connects // Loveteen Oneshots [4]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: yoo jiae x lee jihoonjihoon's in need of a break. idol/cafe au.





	Coffee

Frantically clicking away and pressing the space bar every now and then, Jihoon was engrossed with his new composition. Although more than engrossed, he was feeling kind of frustrated. The song was almost complete but he wasn't satisfied. Something was missing.

Propping his head up with his hand while his elbow rested on the table beside the mouse, he calmly tapped his index finger, contemplating his next step.

Obviously having sat in this chair for close to half a day (for he had no schedules that day) except for the few times he went out to the washroom, it wasn't proving any good. It made him recall all the nagging from his fellow members (and fans) about getting out of that studio.

_"Or else you're gonna be whiter than paper."_

Jihoon groaned as those lines echoed in his head. It really wasn't that he wanted to be so fair skinned (even if he was thankful for it). Kicking the floor with his feet, he leaned back in his chair as he rolled behind.

_This can't go on._

_I should take a break._

Jumping out in his seat, Jihoon walked to the side of the table to grab his wallet and phone. Not forgetting his cap which he promptly wore and pulled down low, barely enough for him to see, he strolled out of his studio.

Carefully observing his surroundings and ensuring that the coast was clear, Jihoon stealthily made his way through the back alleys and passed several streets before turning out to the cafe round the corner.

Typically, one could walk from the company building to the cafe within minutes but because he had to take the unconventional way, it could go up to triple the time taken. Still, even if you told Jihoon about the other cafe where he could get his coffee fix that was considerably nearer, he wouldn't switch.

This cafe was where he liked to get his coffee fix; it was where he liked to take his breaks.

Pushing the glass door open as the melodious chimes sounded his entrance, a girl looked up from the counter and flashed a bright smile. It was a smile so bright and pure that would trigger the same smile on Jihoon's own face (though he would always suppress it and tug his cap lower).

"Good afternoon," she greeted with great energy. "Would you like the same today as well?"

"Afternoon." Unable to fight his own will, Jihoon nodded with a small smile. "Yes, please."

Showing her beautiful white teeth, she beamed as she accepted his card and answered, "coming right up, _s-i-r_." _(A/N: In Korea, they would address the people as 'customers', i.e. 고객님/gogaeknim, which in English, we would use 'sir' on such occasions. Here, she is emphasising the word as you would imagine in Korean as "Go. Gaek. Nim." with the pauses.)_

Her address at the end made him chuckle silently as he knew she was trying to be cheeky and intentionally called him as such. He watched as she pressed his order into the system and processed his payment.

As she prepared to return him his card, she sported a slight frown to which Jihoon raised his eyebrow at.

"It's kinda good to see you often," she started (and his ears pricked up in anticipation).

Looking into the distance, she pondered, "but does that mean it isn't going well back in the studio?"

Deflating, Jihoon shrugged. He was disappointed by her question but as he looked up at her face full of genuine curiosity, his disappointment was overwritten by amusement. He wondered how despite her age, she exuded such innocence and child-likeness.

With a half-smile (as he always showed unknowingly), he took his card and said, "thank you and looking at the quietness of your cafe, I wonder if that means business isn't going so well for you, Yoo. Ji. Ae. Nim."

Scrunching up her face, Jiae then stuck her tongue out at him, causing the latter to laugh. With a grin, she turned behind to the coffee machine to prepare his drink.

Bringing his arms to rest against the counter, Jihoon watched her. He found it oddly relaxing just standing there and observing her every move. It took his mind off the pressures of work and the fast paced life of the entertainment industry.

As Jiae hummed along to Stray Kids' _Grow Up_ playing over the cafe's sound system, Jihoon tipped his head to the side. Lifting his fingers in the air, he began to play on the imaginary keys while the gears in his brain began cranking. He kept his gaze on her as she worked, getting filled up with new melodies and that's when it clicked.

Breaking out of his trance, Jihoon snapped his fingers.

_That's it! I got it._

Right then, a takeaway cup appeared before his eyes. Stumbling backwards, he inched his head to the side to take a look at Jiae who was holding the cup at his face.

"Here," she said. "You're going back right?"

Pulling the corner of his lips down slightly, Jihoon wanted to shake his head. He was sorry. He knew he never stayed longer than what it took for her to make his coffee. Within that short moment, the music would flow and he would have so much in his head he needed to work on it immediately or he would forget.

With a smile, Jiae urged him, "go on."

Taking the cup from her hands, he trudged towards the door with a heavy heart. But before his hand touched the door, her voice rang out.

"Tomorrow. Or the day after that."

Jihoon spun round to face her.

"Or the day after after that."

Breaking into a kind smile, she continued, "I'm always here. We can always meet again."

"Not for a break but," Jiae paused.

"A date?" Jihoon finished.


End file.
